Gris
by Gene Hetyes
Summary: Byakuya comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería la capitana por el peso de sus propias experiencias; había afrontado cara a cara la muerte desde muy joven y no le quedó de otra, sino convertirse en hombre cuando apenas y era un niño.
1. Gris

_Bleach_ pertenece a Tite Kubo a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Αрuntе**: Gris, se le asocia con la independencia, la autosuficiencia, el autocontrol; porque es un color que actúa como escudo de las influencias.

* * *

«[...] La fría lluvia de noviembre teñía la tierra de gris y hacía que los mecánicos cubiertos con recios impermeables, las banderas que se erguían sobre los edificios del aeropuerto, las vallas que anunciaban los BMW, todo, se asemejaba al fondo de una melancólica pintura de la escuela flamenca». —Tokio Βlues, Haruki Murakami.

* * *

**Gris**

Byakuya miraba por la ventana, mientras la mañana parecía absorberlo de un modo ingrávido pero severo. A su lado, Unohana, con su usual serenidad examinaba la herida en el pecho que le había dejado la estocada de Gin Ichimaru cuando intentó asesinar a Rukia por órdenes de Aizen, y que él terminó recibiendo en su lugar.

Byakuya estaba cubierto de vendas que iban desde el abdomen, seguido a la caja torácica hasta alcanzar el cuello, así que ella comenzó por hacerle a un lado la ropa y luego a retirar el vendaje con manos gráciles.

Si bien la operación que le hubieron realizado los miembros del Cuarto Escuadrón lo dejó fuera de peligro, Unohana en persona siguió de cerca el proceso de recuperación en los siguientes días. A decir verdad, Byakuya prefería estar sin nadie a su lado revisándolo; dando informes médicos y dictaminando sobre su situación, pero conocía el procedimiento, así que de algún modo se sintió tranquilo al ver que era la capitana misma quien había asumido aquella tarea.

Unohana era una de las pocas personas por las que Byakuya sentía aquella calidad de respeto, incluso recordaba que su abuelo hablaba bastante bien de ella cuando aún era éste el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón. De hecho, la primera vez que la vio fue en una oportunidad donde ella y su abuelo se hallaban en la Mansión Kuchiki reunidos por compromisos laborales, en cambio luego las visitas (ya fuera en el cuartel de sus respectivos escuadrones u otro sitio) eran por la relación tan cercana que habían construido.

Todavía siendo un niño, le causó mucha intriga por la forma de ser —tan peculiar— que tenía la capitana; esa manera tan aguda que tenía al observar, como si supiese todas las mañas del mundo, pero sin malgastar saliva en palabras: si hablaba, era con claridad y lo suficiente como para no abrumar. Y, aun así, como si no mostrase todo su carácter y personalidad.

Había pocas personas así, o al menos que él hubiese conocido. Era una opinión subjetiva, pero con un concepto ideado a profundidad.

Luego entendió a qué se debía.

Con las vendas ya fuera, Unohana revisó con pericia su tarea, tomándose su tiempo en ciertas partes y depositando algo de kidō para solucionar cualquier daño que por sí solo no alcanzaría sanar tan pronto como en algunas zonas que ya se regeneraban con normalidad.

—Mejoras muy rápido, capitán Kuchiki. —Le dejó saber con una sonrisa amable—. Sin embargo, permanecerás aquí hasta que hayas sanado en su totalidad: el órgano interno que más afectó ese zarpazo fue justamente cerca del corazón, por lo tanto, aunque la cirugía fue hecha con la correcta aplicación, no debemos olvidar la susceptibilidad de éste y el riesgo que corres por cualquier desarreglo o infección ya que podrían desatar una mala sanación o complicar muchísimo tu situación. —Terminó, dejando el punto focal totalmente claro al igual que su orden como médico.

La verdad era que corrió con mucha suerte, ya que la hoja de la espada no penetró más debido a que él mismo la detuvo con su mano derecha, mientras que con izquierda había tomado a Rukia interponiéndose entre ambas en un intento desenfrenado por salvar a su hermana. Si la punta hubiese ahondado un poco más, a tal punto de rozar las venas y arterias del corazón, la historia habría sido diferente.

Las heridas que sufrió a consecuencia de su batalla con Ichigo eran menores en comparación a la que le proporcionó Gin, no obstante, aunque sanaban con mayor rapidez, le causaban la misma vergüenza por haber fallado no solo como capitán, sino también como el único familiar con el que Rukia contaba en ese momento.

Era el resultado de la sobrecarga que nació debido a la encrucijada en que se halló: las promesas hechas a su esposa fallecida y a sus padres ante una situación tan complicada como ir o no, en contra de las reglas e intentar salvar de la muerte a su hermana adoptiva, simultáneamente.

Unohana fijándose en su expresión preocupada, sabiendo de la naturaleza parca y reservada de éste, alargó su brazo fijando su mano sobre el hombro de él de un modo lleno de empatía: como quien, albergando sus propios problemas, conoce y entiende los de quienes la rodean.

De esa forma lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Byakuya le miró apesadumbrado a pesar de que su rostro no formaba ningún gesto que evidenciara la misma.

—Rukia te ha perdonado. Es hora de que te perdones tú. —Dijo, sin ninguna índole de condescendencia. La única razón era brindarle un poco paz a aquel sujeto con pensamientos trasiegos y depresivos, que se dejaba ver como un hombre de hielo y que, sin embargo, en ese momento no era más que un niño atormentado.

Byakuya amplió el tamaño de sus orbes abruptamente y no supo qué decir, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y relajar los hombros. Unohana por su parte, se dedicó colocarle nuevas vendas y luego a acomodarle la ropa.

—He tenido varias pesadillas —dijo de pronto el capitán—. Las tengo desde que la sentencia de Rukia saliera a la luz, y luego de lo que pasó se han tornado peores —hizo una pausa, procurando precisar lo que iba a revelar; el tipo no era de palabrear inútilmente, mucho menos era conocido por dejar al descubierto sus más íntimos pensamientos—: son sobre muerte. Constantemente me perturban. —confesó lúgubre—. Y es irónico, porque siendo segador de almas, un dios de la muerte personificado, ¿y mi mayor miedo es _la muerte_? —inquirió con desdén. Unohana lo escuchó con atención, finalmente le ató con poca presión el nudo del kimono y luego dijo:

—No estamos exentos de albergar temores y perturbaciones con relación a la muerte: podemos tener las mismas sensaciones y sufrir tantas desgracias como los vivos. Después de todo, así es nuestra naturaleza, a pesar del exangüe en que nos desenvolvemos y convivimos. Si ese es tu temor, entonces lucha por disolverlo o sobrellevarlo. Es el péndulo de la existencia: a veces estamos a punto de caer y por una u otra razón encontramos las fuerzas para mantenernos en pie, porque si no, no nos queda nada más que desaparecer.

Byakuya comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería la capitana por el peso de sus propias experiencias; había afrontado cara a cara la muerte desde muy joven y no le quedó de otra, sino convertirse en hombre cuando apenas y era un niño. Su vida pasó a estar llena de tareas y responsabilidades, quitando toda pureza de sí, transformándose en algo lúgubre y soberbio. Solo Hisana había hecho reaparecer la llama del cariño y afecto como solo la fuerza del amor podía, cuando había perdido toda esperanza por volver a querer a alguien luego de la muerte de sus padres y finalmente la de su abuelo.

Pero nuevamente le tocó lidiar contra el peso de ver morir a alguien, esa vez, a la mujer que le hizo romper toda regla y esquema a la que se había aferrado para existir. Y desde entonces el volver a querer se transformó una debilidad, en una ilusión que podría someterlo a cualquier ocurrencia que lo llevara a contrariar sus convicciones y despedazarlo cual esquela, como estigma de su propia flaqueza.

Y así resurgió el gris, adueñándose de cada poro de su ser.

Estaba lleno de remordimientos ante lo que consideraba fallo hacia sus padres y su memoria, hacia las enseñanzas de su abuelo, hacia Hisana. Porque había roto ambas promesas y golpeado el símbolo de éstas.

Y las palabras de aquel mocoso resonaban en su cabeza: que si hubiese estado él en su lugar habría luchado contra las reglas. Tan sencillo. ¿Entonces por qué se le hizo así de complejo?

—No podemos regresar hacia atrás y estancarnos en el pasado. Hemos de seguir hacia adelante, como lo que somos. Caíste, sí. Pero ahora levántate y camina: afronta el pasado y utilízalo a tu favor. —Dijo Unohana, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Byakuya solo asintió y ella se propuso a salir de la habitación, sabiendo que éste lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo, y que quizás tal como ella; quien había hallado una forma de relevar sus pecados y llevar el peso de que cada muerte sobre su espalda, lograría reencontrarse.

* * *

«Clare Bayes me acarició la nuca con una mano, y yo me di la vuelta y nos miramos como si fuéramos los ojos vigilantes y compasivos uno del otro, los ojos que vienen desde el pasado y que ya no importan porque ya saben cómo están obligados a vernos, desde hace mucho: tal vez nos miramos como si fuéramos hermanos mayores ambos y lamentáramos no querernos más». —Todas las almas, Javier Marías.

* * *

**ΝΟΤΑ**

Me pareció muy bueno explorar todo el proceso de sanación de Byakuya: cómo logró salir de la depresión, su acercamiento en cuanto Rukia y todo lo que su momento pudo haber pasado y que Tite no nos mostró en ese entonces.

Además, curiosamente noté que Ginrei al igual que Byakuya, quienes permanecían siempre callados, serenos y acatando cualquier orden que se daba en las reuniones de capitanes, tienen en ello esa similitud con Unohana. Un rasgo que contradice mucho la verdadera naturaleza de la primera Kenpachi, pero que pudo haber dado lugar a una relación más cercana con éstos, sobre todo por su sentido del deber.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Sustantivos & Verbos

Thunderclouds —LSD.

* * *

«Estos visitantes suelen estar tomando las aguas en otro balneario cercano y aprovechan estos días lluviosos para cumplir la promesa hecha a su paisana de que la iban a visitar». —Εl Balneario, Carmen Martín Gaite.

* * *

**Sustantivos & Verbos**

Rukia nunca tuvo algo en contra de Byakuya a pesar de la indiferencia con la que éste la trataba, al contrario; consciente o no, mucho de lo que hacía era de alguna forma para buscar su aprobación. Y Rukia no era de las que necesitasen el buen visto de la gente para sentirse satisfecha en su proceder, pero en este caso había sido como para saldar su deuda con él por dejarla entrar en su familia y también porque de algún modo que no sabía explicar o entender (porque éste nunca hizo nada bueno o cariñoso hacia ella, aparte de adoptarla y de acuerdo a la mentira de ese entonces: por el parecido hacia su esposa fallecida), Byakuya le caía bien. Sentía que tenían un poco de carácter en común y debió ser ello una de las razones por las que lo aceptó.

Debido a su habitual vacuidad para relacionarse con ella, fue frustrante no poder encontrar el modo de entablar una relación enteramente definida. Y lo odió por ello, aunque nunca se lo dijese a nadie, por mucho que no quisiese hacerlo, lo odió con fuerza.

Pero no por siempre y, de algún modo, también —tal vez al mismo tiempo o poco después— lo quiso. No tenía manera de saber con exactitud en qué momento y bajo qué condiciones comenzó este sentimiento que, en cierta manera estaba teñido de ironía y contrariedad, debido a las circunstancias en que se habían dado los hechos; la promesa y el compromiso entre Byakuya y Hisana: de hallarla y darle un hogar digno junto él, y por consiguiente para que tuviese a quien llamar _«hermano»_ con orgullo y cariño. Un principio ideado a aplicarse para matar toda la culpa que Hisana siempre sintió por haberla abandonado, pero también por la profundidad de su amor hacia su hermana menor, a quien de algún modo sintió que mató aun estando, ya muerta. Una idea que se volvió un tormento en un choque de juramentos y emociones, volcando la entereza de Byakuya y destrozando su sosiego mental junto a la apatía que estaba dispuesto aparentar frente al resto. Al fin y al cabo, terminó queriéndolo y admirándolo como si fuera su propio hermano, era un hecho que ningún lazo consanguíneo podía refutar, ya fuese con pruebas de ADN o no. Como representado en aquel irónico parecido físico y matizado en las diferencias de su carácter.

Rukia empuñó la mano derecha, pensando en unos pocos segundos en vacilar, pero finalmente recobró la firmeza y tocó la puerta unas dos veces: el sonido fue lo suficientemente sólido para escucharse del otro lado.

—Adelante —respondió la voz monótona, estable y sin adornos. Así era Byakuya.

Rukia abrió y dio un paso manteniéndose en el dintel, al ver a Byakuya mirando por la ventana, con las vendas hasta el cuello y cierta aura depresiva, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa al estar implicada en ello. Siguió su paso hasta la silla frente a la cama, a un lado, cuando éste le dio la cara, que estaba llena retazos de un desprecio autoimpuesto, encubierto por la máscara de la tranquilidad.

Al ver que en realidad había más una atmósfera apesadumbrada que un verdadero atolladero, decidió darle tranquilidad por el medio verbal para dejarle en claro que ya no tenía por qué sentirse mal y detestarse a sí mismo. Que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Buenos días, hermano —le saludó formal, pero con un aire de empatía y cariño perceptible.

—Buenos días, Rukia —Byakuya respondió el saludo un poco cohibido, como sin saber, desde hacía algún tiempo, cómo actuar.

—Veo que ya han cambiado su vendaje, ¿qué le han dicho sobre su estado? —Inquirió de verdad inquieta sobre su salud.

—No te preocupes; estoy bien. Solo me tienen aquí bajo observación por seguridad: para que no se complique nada.

Rukia se sentó y acercó con ella, la silla hacia la cama en pos de cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Tomó una mano de Byakuya entre las suyas y dijo:

—Debo preocuparme, si no lo hago yo que soy su hermana, ¿quién más lo hará? —Al decirlo, Byakuya, de un modo casi imperceptible, abrió sus orbes. Rukia prosiguió impertérrita ante Byakuya—. Esas heridas ceden con normalidad, ¿pero y las de adentro? No estoy aquí para dar una proterva sobre el poder del perdón y lo que ello conlleva. Estoy aquí para decirle que no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser una Kuchiki; no porque me haya dicho la verdad, aunque en cierta medida eso me hizo comprenderlo mejor y la razones que tuvo para actuar como lo hizo, no obstante, es más una cuestión de confianza. Algunas cosas no borran otras, pero lo que hemos vivido nos sirve de experiencia, hermano, y eso es suficiente para seguir llamándolo por ese sustantivo.

Cuando él cayó en cuenta del grado de sus palabras, bajó un poco la cabeza y sonrió; no de forma ancha, pero con una sutil calidez permisiva. Aquellas palabras le dieron empuje para volver en sí, dándole a perseguir algo por lo que vivir. Quizá nunca podría perdonarse del todo por lo que hizo o debió haber hecho en su lugar, pero de qué diablos le servía entonces derramarse en un pozo trasiego que solo lo hundía en el patetismo. Ya era hora de ponerse los pantalones y enfrentar lo ocurrido. Tenía la ventaja de haberlo hecho antes, así que podría hacerlo nuevamente.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que le ofreció más temprano la capitana Unohana.

Alzó el rostro para darle _cara _a la sensatez de sus palabras y la verdad que le brindaba mediante ellas.

—Gracias, Rukia.

* * *

La primera carta que Rukia recibió de Byakuya esa semana, llegó en términos sencillos, las siguientes fueron dándose de acuerdo a los temas que alguno de los dos quisiera tocar; él le confesó en aquella epístola lo difícil que se le hacía aún hablarle frente a frente sobre lo ocurrido y por ello el mejor medio para expresarse era ese. Lo que, por un lado, a ella le parecía muy bueno, para que así Byakuya se vaciara de todo aquello que se guardaba dentro, por el otro era estupendo. De alguna forma Rukia admiraba tanto a Byakuya que ni siquiera era consciente del grado de ello, así que le parecía fabuloso escribirle y contarle sus dudas en cuanto a su trabajo; sobre cómo podía mejorar, qué técnicas debía emplear, entre otras cosas más. Hablaban de banalidades o de cuestiones muy relevantes, en fin; su relación se había estrechado bastante y todo a través de unas palabras escritas.

Byakuya le instaba de un modo implícito a hablarle sobre las situaciones que vivió en su pasado, de cuando era niña, era más como una forma de conocerla más allá de la Rukia que conoció en la época de la adopción y la actual, más allá de la segadora y la hermana. Probablemente por la natural curiosidad que debía albergar sobre aquellos días en los que ella tenía que valerse de las cientos de tretas necesarias para llevar a cabo sus ansias por sobrevivir. Realmente a Rukia no le daban vergüenza sus raíces, si bien les mantenía en una especie de misterio por no mencionar nunca el tema, era más una cuestión de carácter: Rukia era bastante reservada, debían ganarse su confianza para que ella pudiera ofrecer un trozo de aquellas experiencias. Parecía irónico, pero él también era de ese modo, así que la instó a abrirse contándole algo de su propia vida, de aquellos días antes de que de la nada los juegos y las tareas pasaron a ser obligaciones urgentes.

Rukia recibió tácitamente el mensaje, así que prestó suma atención a cada oración escrita y lo que ello representaba. Supo, sobre todo, que Byakuya le tenía un gran cariño y respeto a su abuelo, era tal que lo consideraba casi un padre, más después de perder al propio. Que extrañó por mucho tiempo a su madre; en los días en que le daba un consejo y lo arrullaba en su pecho pese a sus protestas, porque no era tan expresivo ni dado a las demostraciones de afecto de modo tan _físico_. Las noches en que se sintió perdido y los terrores nocturnos parecían querer tragárselo. Que, aunque nunca entendió porque su padre era tan diferente a su abuelo, era ese el rasgo por el que más lo admiraba; la capacidad de llevar acabo la vida a su propia manera.

Ante esas pequeñas grandes confidencias, Rukia pasó a permutar las suyas impávidamente, pero quiso hacerlo frente a frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a verlo en persona, ya lo habían autorizado a irse a su casa, por lo que se hallaba desde hacía varios días en la Mansión Kuchiki.

Fue y preparó té antes de irse a la habitación de Byakuya, llamó y luego de la autorización de éste, corrió el shōji y dio paso al aposento con la bandeja en la que traía consigo té. Tenía un espacio amplio y cómodo, completamente limpio, con los muebles necesarios, no había adornos o parafernalias, más bien objetos que Byakuya guardaba con mucho recelo por el valor de ciertos hechos y a los que le evocaban diferentes recuerdos. El futón estaba preparado, pero Byakuya estaba sentado a un lado, frente una mesa baja donde solía escribir y organizar su trabajo, cuando no lo hacía en su oficina. Tenía varios documentos y libros, junto a una pluma y la pequeña vasija llena tinta.

El armario con la fotografía de Hisana era lo que más atesoraba con ímpetu. Un verbo de categoría elevada que justificaba con lo que pudiese, cuánto la amaba y echaba de menos.

—Perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado —se disculpó Rukia, viéndolo en aquel momento.

—No estaba trabajando ya, me puse al día con los asuntos del escuadrón que se fueron acumulando estos días, pero acabé mucho antes de lo que pretendía —le hizo saber, aclarando la situación.

Rukia asintió y acomodó la bandeja sobre la mesa, luego colocó las tazas de forma apropiada y agarró la tetera con ademanes resueltos, de modo que empezó a servir el té. Le ofreció a Byakuya y se quedó con el suyo.

—Debe sentirse satisfecho al poder retomar sus labores, el ocio no es su fuerte —expuso con detalle aquel pensamiento

Byakuya asintió en un franco gesto.

—Así es. Quería recuperarme lo más pronto posible, pero el alta de la capitana Unohana tiene sus particularidades —confirmó con tranquilidad y ofreciéndole con ambigüedad aquel dato.

—Me lo figuro, muestra una pasión y devotería por el trabajo que hace, imposible de pasar por alto. —Cerró aquello con esa frase y pasó a lo que había ido a decir—. Hermano, leí su carta; aprecié el gesto y cada palabra de su historia, por lo que he venido a contarle la mía.

Byakuya tomó un sorbo de té y con un gesto de entendimiento le hizo seña a Rukia para que empezase.

Así comenzó la muestra del verdadero alcance de los cambios en su relación; ya no sería necesario recurrir siempre a las cartas, aunque si bien era agradable, el acto había servido más que para solo adaptarse.

Byakuya anteriormente había estado diciéndole a Unohana que el volver al trabajo y a su casa le darían una mejor manera de sanar, para no agarrotar su cuerpo y no sentirse anímico, ella lo pensó con raciocinio y estuvo de acuerdo, pero le hizo saber que nada de tareas físicas que pudieran alterar su condición, por lo que Unohana en la última semana de ofrecerle a Byakuya un examen médico, lo encontró con un nuevo semblante que iba más allá de las circunstancias corporales.

Supo entonces que su tiempo grisáceo poco a poco iba desapareciendo, dando cabida al fortalecimiento de una camaradería y el afecto que necesitaba para salir completamente de sus pesares, la razón que necesitaba para volver a darle sentido a su vida.

Paulatinamente sus ojos azules empezaron a adquirir un brillo etéreo que la melancolía había empañado.

* * *

«Cuando deja de llover antes de la noche, las tardes, recién el sol, se quedan melancólicas y despejadas, y es mayor el silencio de los montes. Se oyen las voces de alguno que trepa, allí lejos, a buscar manzanas, y se tiende sobre la tertulia de los sillones de mimbre, vueltos a sacar al paseo, un cielo de perla, como de agua, con algún pájaro perdido muy alto, un pájaro olvidadizo y solo que parece el primero del mundo». —Εl Balneario, Carmen Martín Gaite.

* * *

**NOTA**

Estos son personajes a los que siento inherentes debido a sus experiencias. He de confesar que desde siempre he sentido una fuerte inclinación por shippearlos; evocan una pasión similar, aunque en diferentes ideales. Pero desde el punto romántico no era la historia que buscaba contar, sin embargo, he amado escribir este último capítulo con LSD de fondo, y el tema, aunque se refiere a una pareja como tal, me parece que en cierto modo también sirve como un paralelismo para la trama de este fanfic si leemos _entrelíneas_.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
